1. Field
This document relates to an organic light emitting device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting device, which can improve interfacial characteristics between a first electrode and an organic layer or between organic layers, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
With the development of multimedia, a flat panel display (FPD) is recently becoming more important. In line with this trend, several flat type displays, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emitting display (FED), and an organic light emitting device, are being put to practical use.
In particular, the OLED is a self-emitting type which has a high-speed response speed (i.e., a response speed of 1 ms or less) and low consumption power. The OLED is also advantageous as a motion image display medium irrespective of the size of the device because it has no problem in the viewing angle. Further, the OLED is being in the spotlight as the next-generation FPD because the OLED can be fabricated at low temperature and has a simple manufacturing process based on the existing semiconductor process technology.
The OLED comprises a first electrode, a second electrode, and a light emitting layer disposed between the first electrode and the second electrode. Holes supplied from the first electrode and electrons supplied from the second electrode bond together in the light emitting layer to form excitons, and the OLED emits light due to energy generated when the excitons return to the bottom level.
However, materials used for the OLED, the stacked structures the OLED or the like have much influence on its lifespan and efficiency. Therefore, a study on the OLED is being actively progressed in order to develop an OLED having longer lifespan and better efficiency.